Sabin's Rage
by Etu Dalkhu
Summary: Sabin is confronted by shadow ....... and his rage overflows


Sabin's feet and hands fly hitting the heavy bag. Sweat pours off his body as he continues his high-paced workout. Sabin spin kicks then powers up his aura bolt and in a blinding light, he fires the beam. The heavy bag incinerates as the beam hits it. Sabin stands as his rage and power leave him. Sabin walks towards the shower room and begins washing his hair and body. He finishes and steps out into the room. He towels off as he walks to his adjoining room to dress. He looks about his room and smiles, the room consisted of a bed, a small desk and chair, a small closet, and a shrine containing a picture of his mother, father, and his dead master Duncan, The closet contain ten pairs of blue jeans, ten pairs of grey muscle shirts, two black suits with black ties and black shirts, a pair of black work boots and a pair of dress shoes. He pulls on his Black suit and black dress shoes. His brother said he had wanted to have him in his dining room for a formal dinner tonight. Nevertheless, Sabin knew the truth. Sabin entered and put on a surprised expression when they all yelled, "surprise". "Hey what is this?" Sabin asked in mock surprise. A large banner hung in the middle of the room it read happy birthday Sabin. Sabin greeted all the people who came and took in their praise as best he could. He smiled and danced the night away but through it all he had one constant thought running through his mind ' gotta keep moving' so he anxiously ate dinner and cake with everyone. The party much to Sabins liking finally wound down around three in the morning. As everyone went to there guest rooms Sabin sprints down the corridor as he reaches his room he bolts the door. Sabin quickly changes into a fighting gi and sprints to the training corridor. He pulls on his fighting gloves and sets to work on the heavy bag kicking and punching his seemingly unlimited supply of rage into the bag. 'Why am I so mad' he wonders as the heavy bag explodes from a mighty roundhouse kick. He steps back as he hears a strange laugh. "You need to lighten up "the voice calls out. "Shadow how long have you been hiding there," "and why wasn't you at thee party?" Sabin asks rapidly. "I didn't feel the need to be there but I am here on a different purpose. Shadow says quietly. "What are you talking about" Sabin says raising his voice. "I feel your restlessness" "I am not restless, I am happy!" Sabin begins to raise his voice. Shadow shakes his head and says" then why do you train in here fifteen to sixteen hours a day?" "I don't know I just feel the need." Sabin says exasperated. "Do you also feel the inner call, the inner call that tells you to never stop?" Shadow asks in an even voice." Yes" Sabin says exasperatedly. Shadow Sprints out and disappears into a clearing. Sabin chases after him and catches him in the clearing surrounded by trees "fight me Sabin" shadow orders getting into a fighters stance. "If you wish it" Sabin says calmly and gets ready to fight. He swings his fist catching Shadow in the jaw; Shadow does a back flip only to be hit again by a savage attack from Sabin's right leg. Shadow remains standing and spin kicks at Sabin only for his foot to be punched away, Sabin spins his body into a roundhouse punch knocking shadow to the ground, but as Shadow falls, he grabs Sabin's leg and flips him onto his back. Sabin flips to his feet only to be hit with a sweeper move knocking him back down. Sabin spins around swinging his foot blindly narrowly missing Shadows head. Sabin flips onto his feet just as Shadow reaches his" Don't make me kill you," Sabin yells. Edgar and Cyan enter the clearing in utter shock to see these two friends fighting." Try if you must" Shadow challenges " Fine" Sabin yells and performs a massive right cross sending shadow flying " Bum Rush" Sabin shouts and performs a brutal punch kick combination many times until Shadow counters with a weak punch kick combo to drive Sabin back. Edgar looks on in disgust as his brother pummels Shadow " Sabin that's enough" Edgar yells to the younger sibling " Shut your mouth" Sabin and shadow both say at the same time. Edgar stumbles backwards as if physically hit by the verbal onslaught from the two fighters. Cyan stands firm and grabs Edgar's shoulder holding him in place. Sabin grabs shadows arm but shadow flips Sabin over his shoulder into a tree snapping the tree in half. Sabin stands and with pieces of wood poking through his skin Sabin, fires off a massive spin kick catching Shadow in the jaw driving him back. Sabin continues his onslaught sending Shadow finally to his knees. Sabin fires off another kick sending Shadow to land on his back with a thud. Sabin jumps into the air and is about to bring his fist down to hit Shadow "Sabin that is enough "Cyan shouted to his friend. " Stay out of this unless you want to be next." Sabin snarls as he begins his descent towards Shadow. Shadow jumps to his feet as if he were fully healed and uppercuts Sabin one time sending him to the ground unconscious. Shadow lands and falls to his backside." How in the hell did you knock him out in one punch." Edgar asked in a breathless tone of voice. Shadow pulls off his armlet (which covers his whole hand). Cyan chuckled aloud at the sight, Edgar wore a look of anger " you wore knuckles against my brother" Edgar exclaimed " actually they're titanium alloy" Shadow said with a superior air about him. The conscious three packed up camp and Sabin and headed into the woods. Shadow lead them five miles before they broke for camp. " Where the hell we going" Edgar murmured. "There's a abandoned prison about thirty miles from here and that's where were headed. " Why we going there" cyan asked in his proper sounding voice. " I have my reasons" Shadow said and was gone into the night to hunt up some food. When Shadow returned he started a fire and cooked the deer and sliced it up as it cooked. Sabin reawoke around three A.M. Sabin reached into his pocket and pulled out his hi-potion and his jaw healed. Sabin its up and cracks his jaw after it heals. Sabin flips onto his feet and looks over at shadow and walks away.: Shadow grabs for him but Sabin kicks him in the head and continues to walk away" follow me and die" Sabin saysover his shoulder. Cyan jumps in front of him trying to stop him. " get the fuck out of my way " Sabin snarls " let him go" Edgar says calmly. " Fine " cyan mutters and steps aside. Sabin walks out towards the woods and disappears from sight. 


End file.
